All in Due Time
by Koneko4
Summary: A typical day in the life of our gang? Well with time mayhem, and an adult Shippo, you decide....
1.

All in Due Time

Inu-Yasha;

All in Due Time; Part One

Bodies lay strewn about the torn ground; the grim leftovers of a great battle. The ground was stained red with still congealing blood. Amidst all this death only one solitary figure walked. As the sun was setting a faint glow could be made out around her, one that was neither radiant nor gloomy. 

Her face was well etched in shadows as she walked calmly through the carcasses of the soldiers. Blood stuck to her shoeless feet but she paid it no mind. She was searching, searching for something no mere mortal could hope to truly comprehend. Not even the fools around her who had given their lives for it. 

Crouching beside the corpses of two men who had run each other through, she pried something out of the hand of the first man, then out of the hand of the other. She held the two tiny shards of the Shikon no Tama to the waning sunlight and admired them for a few seconds.   
{trans. Shikon no Tama = Jewel of Four Souls} 

The woman then pushed one shard into each of her wings. A smile touched her lips as she felt the power flow through her. 

"We are going right!" Inu-Yasha snarled. 

"Left would be wiser. It is rumoured there is a shard in Kaiya's domain." Miroku argued, his voice calmer than Inu-Yasha's though just as stubborn. 

"As in Yasuo's domain!" 

"Any fool could tell that left would be better. The journey would not be as long," there was a veiled tension in his voice. Only those who knew him could tell it was there. They would also be able to tell that he was in a bad mood and was purposely goading Inu-Yasha, who seemed to be in a bad mood in the best of times. 

Kagome sighed from behind the tree she'd used to separate herself from her companions, in the hope that she wouldn't be dragged into the argument. A lack of supplies and sleep had made a simple turn in the road incite world war three. 

All she wanted to do was study, an almost impossible task with all the noise. 

"And what's that supposed to mean, Houshi?" Inu-Yasha growled. Kagome could almost picture the look of rage he was sure to be giving Miroku.   
{trans. Houshi = term for a low ranking Buddhist priest. It also refers to a priest that travels around, and has training in fighting} 

Personally she thought that Miroku had a point. Though if she were to say as such she'd have to deal with a sulking Inu-Yasha for the rest of the trip to Kaiya's domain. She could be sure that she'd get no studying done then. 

"What do you think it means?" there was a slight mocking tone in Miroku's voice. 

There was a crunching of leaves as the two boys (if they were going to act this infantile she refused to think of them as men) approached each other. Kagome wondered if things were actually going to degrade down into a physical fight. She contemplated peeking around her tree be was still wary about being dragged into the argument. She settled for just listening. 

The next sound Kagome heard was Sango sighing, "Please give it a rest." 

Great! If Sango could calm them down then that meant she didn't need to get involved, and could perhaps even get some studying done. 

"That is an excellent suggestion, dear lady," Miroku suddenly sounded very agreeable. Kagome had a bad feeling about this. 

There was silence for a few moments. Kagome blinked. Nothing was happening. She felt like cheering. Instead she just smiled and turned back to her text book. 

Then there was an indignant gasp followed by the sounds of a certain Houshi being pounded on by an oversized boomerang. It seemed Sango had snapped. 

_Mou gore te yaru!_ Kagome snapped her book shut, grabbed her almost empty backpack, and stormed off into the woods, in the hopes of finding some peace and quiet.   
{trans. mou gore te yaru = I can't take anymore. I know this one well... Inseiko is always saying it to me in a very exasperated tone}   


Shippo, from his hiding place at the top of the tree watched Kagome leave. He looked down at Miroku, who was now lying twitching on the ground, battered and bruised. Beside him was Sango, breathing heavily with her boomerang still held high in the air. She glared down at the Houshi, waiting to see if he dared to try anything else. A short ways away was Inu-Yasha, also with a very peevish expression on his face. His fists were clenched as though he longed to hit something. 

Shippo decided that perhaps the safest thing to do would be to follow Kagome. Scrambling quietly down from the tree he scampered after her just as another argument started up. 

As soon as the sounds of arguing turned into the merest mutterings of her ears Kagome plunked herself down. If only they weren't so far away from the Bone Eater's well... then she would just go home. 

She sighed. With everyone in a bad mood, and her backpack almost devoid of anything other than her books, and her bow over her shoulder, home seemed very attractive right then. She shook her head, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon so she should just stop dwelling on it. Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out a book. She was about to open it and start studying when something dropped onto her head. 

Kagome jerked and the something on her head clutched at her hair with little fingers. Kagome looked over her shoulder, right into Shippo's cute little face. She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to steady her pounding heart. 

"Shippo-chan..." 

"You don't mind if I hand around you for awhile?" Shippo asked giving Kagome the cutest expression he could muster. 

He was rewarded with Kagome ruffling his hair, "As long as you're quiet and don't disturb me." 

Sometimes it really paid off to be so cute. 

After fifteen minutes of good hard study Kagome was beginning to ponder what was going on. Usually be this time something had interfered in some cosmic plot to keep her out of a good high school. Yet nothing had happened. Inu-Yasha wasn't popping up demanding she agree with him, no youkai were attacking, no ex-loves or crushes were disrupting her... It was just her and Shippo and he was quietly looking at the pictures in her books.   
{trans. youkai = demon (in this context anyway)} 

Thanking the universe for being merciful to her education for once, Kagome returned to her studying. It was a welcome relief. 

It hit her sixth sense suddenly: the aura of Shikon shards, two of them. Accompanying that was the feeling of an enormous build up of malicious power. A cold chill went down her spine. All she had time to do was gasp before she felt the power rush toward her. 

Small hands clutched into her hair, "What's wr-" Shippo was only able to get out part of his question before the power hit and all hell broke loose. 

Shippo screamed and an immense weight suddenly pushed Kagome into the ground. The youkai let out an impressive string of curses. Kagome, managing to lift her head a scant couple of centimetres, caught an impression of purple silk and wings. 

"Kagome!" came Inu-Yasha's cry. "Cutting Wind!" 

Kagome could see the barest flicker of power surround the youkai before the Cutting Wind shredded the ground around her. Blood splattered, so the youkai was wounded, but not nearly as bad as the Tetsusaiga should have done. 

This lead to another string of curses, out doing even Inu-Yasha on a really bad day. After finally tapering off a soft voice with razor edges promised, "I shall return. You shall be punished for travelling when you don't belong. Both of you." 

With that she was gone and it was Inu-Yasha's turn to curse. 

After enduring the crushing weight on her back for a few more moments Kagome, none too patiently, demanded, "Would somebody get whatever this is off me?" 

"Of course Kagome-sa--" Miroku trailed off. There was a shocked silence, followed by a low growl from Inu-Yasha. 

It was obvious to Kagome that a stronger demand was needed, "Now!!" 

Finally the weight was lifted and Kagome was able to sit up. She looked over at what had been crushing her and her eyes widened in surprise. 

"S-shippo-chan?" 

At least she thought it was the little kitsune. Only he wasn't so little anymore. He seemed to be roughly Sango's size, maybe a little smaller, though it was hard to tell with him lying down. Kagome blushed a deep red as she realised that his clothes hadn't grown with him, and lay in tatters on the ground. Thankfully the reddish orange hair concealed most of his body, it having grown years worth in length in mere seconds. 

Kagome pushed aside her embarrassment and replaced it with worry. Being careful to look at Miroku and not Shippo she asked, "How is he?" 

"Other than having aged to an adult, I assume, Kagome-sama?" Miroku did a quick check, "Just unconscious it seems." 

"What the @#$% happened?!" Inu-Yasha demanded.   
{I don't like to write swears, so Inu-Yasha's language may be tidied up a bit. Or symboled out, one or the other} 

This question was quickly followed by Miroku and Sango, only they were a little more polite about it. Kagome quickly described what had happened. By the time she was done Shippo was starting to regain consciousness.   


Shippo opened his eyes and sat up. How odd, everything seemed smaller than normal. It was almost like he was transformed, only he didn't remember transforming. Not to mention holding a transformation took a lot out of him, and he didn't feel that strain. 

Shippo shook his head. The last he remembered was a rush of magics, a feeling of pain, and then the nothingness of unconsciousness. Shippo looked down and his eyes widened. He stared in shock at his now adult hands, then looked up to see the concerned faces of his friends. He looked back down at his hands and promptly fainted. 

The first thing that registered with Shippo as he struggled towards consciousness once again, was something soft against his skin. It was slightly weighty but not unbearably so, and felt very familiar. As he came more to himself Shippo realised what it was: Kagome's sleeping bag. 

A burst of joy shot through his mind. Was it all a dream? Was he really just sleeping, snuggled into Kagome's arms? If only Inu-Yasha would join them, then he could pretend he was back sleeping with Okaa and Otou.   
{trans. Okaa = mother and Otou = father} 

The sounds of arguing came to Shippo's ears, derailing his train of thought. 

"We should just so after the witch! Make her change her back!" 

Inu-Yasha was always so loud. Though there were several other murmuring voices the only one he could make out clearly was Inu-Yasha's. Which had the unfortunate effect of bringing him fully awake. As Shippo opened his eyes and looked at himself, covered haphazardly by Kagome's sleeping bag he realised that it hadn't been a dream. 

Shippo sat up and felt like crying. He didn't want to be an adult. Sure he wanted to be stronger, maybe actually be considered a threat by the enemy for once, but... he liked being little. He liked being mothered by Kagome, and getting those strange candies from her. He liked being able to scramble up a tree and watch everything unnoticed. He just liked being little. 

"Hey," Shippo turned his head at the sound of Sango's voice, "He's awake." 

With those words the group literally swarmed to him, and all spoke at once so that Shippo couldn't understand a word any of them were saying.   


Kagome finally held up a hand, indicating that everyone else should be quiet. No one seemed to notice her hind and poor Shippo was looking overwhelmed. Clearly she needed to do something a little more drastic. 

"That's enough!" 

Everyone shut up. Kagome looked down with some concern at the not so little kitsune. "How do you feel Shippo-chan?" 

She really didn't need to ask. It was quite obvious how he felt. He looked so miserable, sitting there clutching the sleeping bag to his chest. 

Before he got a chance to answer Inu-Yasha fehed and told everyone, "It's about bloody time he woke. Now we can finally get moving." 

_Thank you Mr. Tact._ Kagome thought to herself, _ I'm sure Shippo-chan feels much better now._

"We can't leave yet, Shippo-chan doesn't have any clothes," Kagome told Inu-Yasha. He looked like he wanted to argue, and yet he couldn't. It was the truth. 

"Ah," Sango stated, "I think I have an idea." 

With that said she walked behind a tree, untying her satchel. Kagome smiled as she figured out what Sango was doing. Then she noticed Miroku heading for the tree, obviously he'd figured it out as well. Kagome grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back. 

"Oh no you don't," she reprimanded. 

"Ah, Kagome-sama, as sharp as ever," Miroku complimented, smiling amicably. Kagome sighed and let him go with a warning glare. She looked over at Inu-Yasha and saw that he was glaring at Miroku. From the expression on his face it looked as though he wasn't sure whether to take Miroku's compliment as an advance on her, or as merely trying to excuse his behaviour. Finally he huffed and let it pass. 

Before any other havoc could break loose Sango reappeared, dressed in her black youkai exterminator outfit. She walked up to Shippo and handed him her kimono. 

"Here you can wear this." 

Shippo stared at the clothes and seemed to take the idea of wearing woman's clothes with more horror than going naked. 

"It's the only choice, Shippo-chan. Sango's about your size and me and her are the only one's who seem to actually own a change of clothes." 

Inu-Yasha and Miroku blinked as though just realising their lack of variation. Though really it could be said that Inu-Yasha owns several kimono's since they always change colour. Or get completely shredded and then are fine the next part, and Inu-Yasha doesn't strike me as much of a sewer. But I'm off topic.   


Regardless, it was either Sango's kimono or going naked and even Shippo had to admit that would be a bad idea. He contemplated merely transforming, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold a transformation forever. And he always seemed to lose control at the worst possible moment. 

With a sigh he accepted the clothes. Kagome and Sango politely turned around as the men tried to figure out how to put on a woman's kimono. Needless to say there was much cursing from Inu-Yasha and Miroku's thoughtful comments didn't seem to help Inu-Yasha's temper any. 

"Now that doesn't look right." 

"I don't think that's quite how it goes." 

"@#$%!" 

The last one was, of course, Inu-Yasha. Shippo stared suspiciously at the back of the two girls. There was the slightest shaking of shoulders and he knew that they were laughing at their efforts. 

Miroku contemplated Shippo carefully, "You know Shippo, your hair could use some trimming." He turned to Inu-Yasha. "May I borrow the Tetsusaiga for a moment, Inu-Yasha?" 

Inu-Yasha became very indignant and clutched at his sword. He bared his fangs as though daring Miroku to try and take the sword, "You're not using the Tetsusaiga to cut hair!" 

Shippo gulped. He hoped things didn't break down into an argument again. Kagome snuck a glance, saw that he was clothed, grabbed her backpack and rushed between Miroku and Inu-Yasha. 

"Wait! I've got scissors! I've got scissors!" 

She rummaged through her backpack until she pulled out said object of hair desecration. She moved to cut Shippo's hair, while Sango fixed the slightly skewed kimono. 

Several snips and one hair ribbon later Shippo's hair was cut, though for some odd reason Kagome didn't cut it in his usual style. Rather she just cut the bangs, snipped it to the waist and tied it back in a style that resembled Sango's when she wore the kimono. 

Kagome surveyed her work and Shippo eyed her warily. She clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Oh! Shippo-chan, you make the cutest girl." 

In the background Sango nodded in agreement. 

This was of course the wrong thing to say. Inu-Yasha and Miroku gave a very stunned and very red Shippo pats on the back that said '_I feel your pain, brother, but sometimes we just have to put up with the woman folk.'_   


Inu-Yasha watched with impatience as Shippo gathered up his leaves, acorns, and other such kitsune stuff from the shredded remains of his clothes. Didn't everybody understand that they had to get going? There were Shikon shards to gather, youkai to vanquish. Maybe they would run into the witch again. Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles, he certainly hoped so. 

While part of his mind imagined how he would destroy the witch, going into gory detail, the other part cursed him for being so careless. What if he hadn't gotten there in time. Shippo might be in worse condition than he was in now, and Kagome... Kagome could've gotten hurt. 

At last it looked as though everyone was ready to go. Inu-Yasha gave them one last scowl before leading the way back to the fork in the path. As they walked the conversation turned back to the strange attack. 

Inu-Yasha listened with his dog ears, while at the same time looking for any sign of enemies. 

"Shippo, could you tell us what happened?" Miroku requested. 

"Um..." there was a pause. "I heard Kagome gasp, so I jumped onto her shoulders to see what was wrong. Then there was pain and darkness." 

"I don't understand," Sango stated, "Why attack Shippo?" 

There was silence for a few seconds before Shippo answered, "I think she was attacking Kagome, not me. I just got in the way." 

Inu-Yasha stiffened. If that attack had hit Kagome.... 

"I don't get that attack," Kagome declared, "I mean what would be the point? Sure I'd have a hard time explaining to Okaa-san why I was suddenly an adult but-" 

Inu-Yasha whirled around and grabbed her shoulders. He yelled in her face, "Baka! Don't you realise? Kitsune live longer than you frail mortals! Shippo hasn't aged just decades, he's aged more than fifty years. If that attack had hit you, you'd be dead!"   
{trans. baka = idiot, and kitsune = fox} 

Kagome's eyes widened as the implications sunk in. They then narrowed at the treatment he was giving her. Wrenching herself from his grasp she yelled back, "Well, gomen! The attack didn't hit me, so there's no point in screaming at me!"   
{trans. gomen = sorry} 

Inu-Yasha stared at her. What was her problem? He was just telling her about the danger. She was so confusing sometimes! Looking into her eyes he saw not just anger but fear as well. Good, she should be afraid. Inu-Yasha would've told her that he was worried for her, and would protect her but everyone else was around. So he just fehed and started back down the path. 

After a few moments everyone followed him. Inu-Yasha clutched Tetsusaiga's hilt with one hand, ready to draw it at the slightest provocation. How dare that witch try to kill Kagome! 

"Kagome-sama, could you tell your side of the story once more? Don't leave anything out, even the smallest detail could be important." 

Feh. They'd already heard her side of the story. Why go through it again?   


Kagome herself wasn't sure what help repeating her story was going to do, but she told it again anyway. "Um, okay. I was studying when I felt the aura of Shikon shards, two of them I think. Then there was a big build up of power, which was when I gasped and then Shippo crushed me into the ground." Kagome paused as something occurred to her. "That power... it felt familiar somehow.." 

"Familiar... how so?" Miroku questioned. 

"It's just on the tip of my mind..." Kagome's face scrunched up as she tried to think of what it reminded her of. It took several minutes of thought but finally she had it. She snapped her fingers in victory. "The well! It felt like when I travel through the well, only colder..." 

"Interesting... is there anything else you can tell us about the youkai, Kagome-sama?" 

Now that she thought of it, there was something else about the youkai that was bugging her. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was something about how the youkai had felt to her sixth sense. As she looked ahead at Inu-Yasha it clicked into place. She had felt like a youkai, but at the same time she hadn't. 

"I don't think she was a full youkai. I think she was a half-breed!" 

That caught everyone's attention. Half-breed's were not exactly common, out of all their travels they had only met two, one of which was Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. 

"Are you sure, Kagome?" 

"I think so. I mean I know what half-breed's feel like, and she was like that... only different from Inu-Yasha," Kagome told them, frustration thick in her voice. There was something about that youkai, or half-youkai that was bugging her. Something that was out of the range of her just developing sixth sense. _I wish I were as good as Kikyo was... um... is._

It was at about this point that it was discovered that they had already passed the fork in the path and Inu-Yasha had led them right. As he had originally wanted to do. 

"I thought we had decided to go left," Miroku commented with a forced smile. 

"We decided nothing of the sort! You guys were talking so I led us the proper way. My way!" 

And thus the arguing began once again.   


All through out the conversation Shippo had been trudging along after the group, paying no attention to what was being said. Even as the arguing began again, he took no mind of it, so lost was he in his thoughts. 

_Stuck as an adult._ For some this thought might have great appeal but not for Shippo. Shippo liked his childhood. One thought kept coming to the foremost of his mind; perhaps people might over look less than brave actions in a child, but not in an adult. It didn't matter whether or not they knew him to truly be a child, appearances did make a difference. Shippo was not stupid, nor was he naive. Appearances did prejudice opinion. 

To himself he could admit that he did not want to face the fear that sprung up every time they were faced with surprise or danger. To the others he would not even admit that fear was there, though he knew they knew of it already. Yet, despite this, he always continued his show of bravado, trying to convince himself of his bravery more than the others. Unfortunately whenever things got too scary that bravado always disappeared... and he jumped onto the nearest ally (something he would not be able to do now) or hid. 

Shippo sighed. The only saving grace to these actions had been being a child but now even that was denied him.   


Kagome looked away from the arguing to glance at Shippo. He was walking along as though he wasn't even hearing the argument. _Poor guy, he looks so forlorn._

She was about to go over and try to comfort him but then the stench hit. It was the foul stench of blood, and decaying corpses... the stench of death. With the warm weather it rank to the point where everyone was forced to hold their noses and breath very shallowly. 

With his sensitive nose Inu-Yasha fared the worse, and Kagome noticed that he was starting to look rather green by the time they'd reached the edge of the trees. When they cleared the trees the site of a horrific battle met their eyes. Bodies lay everywhere, their faces contorted in masks of pain. Dried blood covered the broken armour and the ground. 

No matter how many times she saw things like this it was still enough to turn her stomach, though she gave no outward indication of this. As they walked into the battle field carrion crows and other such scavengers ran a short distance from them, only to return to their feast as soon as they were past. 

Miroku bent down and examined two battle standards. Looking up he told them, "This battle was between Kaiya and Yasuo." 

"Then it seems I chose right, eh Houshi?" Inu-Yasha boasted. Miroku didn't rise to the bait. He merely replied, in subdued tones, 

"It seems that way, indeed." 

After more wandering around they came across the two lords. Kagome noticed that they had run each other through. 

"It seems neither side won. Kagome-sama, can you sense the aura of Shikon shards anywhere?" 

Kagome blinked. It hadn't even occurred to her. She stretched out her senses. "No, I can't." 

Miroku pointed to some footsteps around the two lords, "It seems someone else has already taken them. Perhaps our half-breed enemy?" 

"The tracks come from that direction," Sango pointed, "but they disappear right about here." 

Sango trotted back to the group, Kirara at her heels. 

"So she came and stole the Shikon shards, likely to increase her power, then attacked me," Kagome summed up, "There's just one thing I don't get." 

"What would that be Kagome-sama?" 

"Why? Why did she attack me? Was it just to get my Shikon shard?" Kagome fingered the large shard she wore around her neck. 

"No! It wasn't!" the half-youkai's voiced yelled out as Kagome suddenly sensed the aura of the Shikon shards, "It was because you're trespassing when you have no right being!" 

Kagome felt another attack build up. 

-- end of part one 

  
That was mean, huh?   
What can I say I like cliff-hangers... 

Written by Koneko, June 8, 2000.   
[][1]

   [1]: file:///D|/the fanfic galaxy/inutime2.html



	2. 

All in Due Time; part two

Inu-Yasha;

All in Due Time; Part Two

  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled and suddenly she was in his arms, being carried away from the attack, which just slammed harmlessly into the ground. 

Inu-Yasha set her down and turned to face the half-youkai. He drew out the Tetsusaiga and glared at her. Kagome looked out from behind Inu-Yasha and studied the half-youkai. This was the first time she'd gotten a good look at her. 

She was about Kagome's height, maybe a little more, though the expression on her face rivalled a typical Inu-Yasha scowl. Her hair was interesting in itself. It seemed mostly black, but was gathered into three buns on the top of her head, and from those buns came three braids that went down to a little past her shoulders. The most noticeable thing about those buns and braids were that they were three different shades of purple. After that one noticed the large, translucent butterfly wings on her back. 

Three seemed a common theme with her. She had three feathers hanging down from her earrings, which were on the pointed ears that seemed so prevalent in the more humanoid supernatural beings. Three beads and feathers were on the band that cinched her buns and braids. 

Her outfit was a short dress, cinched at the waist in typical Japanese style, though the outfit itself did not seem especially Japanese. If Kagome didn't know better she'd almost say that the outfit was a combination of Japanese and Gaijin, but that was just silly. Around her neck and down her arms were strings of beads. 

In the seconds it took her to size the half-youkai up, Miroku and Sango joined them. 

"Most interesting," Miroku commented, "This half-youkai has a seal on her. That is likely why she needed the Shikon shards." 

So that was what the beads were for. 

"Very smart, Houshi. Okaa-sama sealed away most of my power. So I had to do something to bypass that." 

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. 

"What a name to scream as I kill you? Sure, I am Époque. Now you may die." Époque moved her hands in a complicated bunch of gestures and purplish energy collected. 

"Kisama!" Inu-Yasha yelled and attacked. Époque dodged and cursed as all her hard won energy dissipated. She dodged the Tetsusaiga a few more times before just disappearing. Kagome looked around, she doubted that Époque just gave up. 

As soon as she felt the aura of the Shikon shards she turned and pointed, "There!" 

Miroku stepped up beside Kagome and held up his hand, unravelling his own seal as he yelled, "Air Rip!" 

Époque's eyes widened in panics as she was drawn down towards Miroku. Her hands were a flurry of movement as they worked another attack, "Reverse!" 

Suddenly the Air Rip stopped drawing her in, and started spewing out everything Miroku had sucked up in the past. Miroku quickly sealed his hand again, but it was too late. Now they had to deal with paintings turned real, Naraku's poisonous youkai, one very ticked off praying mantis youkai, as well as about a hundred or more other youkai. 

Miroku hafted his staff, and Sango held her boomerang ready. Kirara transformed, and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.   


Shippo cowered in the midst of them all. In his mind he repeated over and over, _I am not afraid, I am not afraid._ It was his hopes that if he said it enough times it would become true. Unfortunately it didn't. As Shippo tried to avoid all the youkai that were swarming around he watched the others. 

Inu-Yasha and Époque were fighting. Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand though, as every time she tried to form some sort of attack Inu-Yasha would slice at her and she'd have to dodge. She was very quick though and Inu-Yasha just couldn't seem to hit her. Since her dodges often took her close to Kagome and the others Inu-Yasha didn't dare use the Cutting Wind, since he might accidentally hit a friend. As they attacked, they threw obscenities at each other, as though in contest to see who had the worst language. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried over and over as she threw her giant boomerang. As it sliced through youkai she sliced right and left with her kitana, before catching the boomerang to throw again. A little ways away from her was Kirara who was using her long teeth and sharp claws to savagely tear into youkai. 

Miroku was welding his staff fiercely, dispatching any youkai who would dare to come too close to him. At his back was Kagome, who was firing her power charged arrows. Whenever they hit a youkai, said youkai exploded. 

Shippo screamed as a youkai popped up in front of him. "Fox fire!" he yelled. The youkai emerged from the fire unscathed and Shippo screamed again. He turned and ran. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Shippo's hair was ruffled as Sango's boomerang flew past his head and tore apart the youkai behind him. Shippo turned to thank her but she was already busy fighting another couple of youkai. Shippo whimpered and looked around for a place to hide. He was discovering another drawback to his adult body; it was just too big to hide easily. 

_Poof!_ With a cloud of swirling mists Shippo transformed into a small, but rather demented looking mouse. Unfortunately, despite this, Shippo found himself being chased across the battle ground by a drooling, hulking youkai. The good news was that it didn't look very smart. The bad news was that it looked very, very hungry. 

Shippo put on an extra burst of speed as he felt claws grab at him. Three lines of blood welled up on his back, and he hissed with pain, but didn't stop. He weaved between and behind of the decaying bodies, and when he finally risked looking back he saw that he had lost the youkai. 

Shippo breathed a sigh of relief. Taking the time to actually notice where he was, he saw that he was quite far from the main battle. He couldn't make out what was happening, and Shippo decided to risk getting closer. 

He scurried from body to body, hiding within the shadows. Finally he scurried under a torn battle standard. As he peeked out from under the torn and bloody cloth he saw that things were going badly from his friends. Kagome was out of arrows and was relying on Miroku and Sango to protect her. Both Miroku and Sango had sweat pouring down their bodies and were starting to breath heavily. Shippo felt guilty. He should be out there, fighting with his friends, but what could he do? He cursed himself, even as an adult he was still a coward. He tore his eyes away to look at Inu-Yasha. 

Inu-Yasha was faring better. He was pushing Époque back, gaining more ground with each swipe. He slashed high and she was forced to land. She backed away and tripped over a body. Inu-Yasha smiled triumphantly and sliced down. Époque's eyes widened and she forced her hands up and desperately yelled, "Freeze!" 

Inu-Yasha did. He stood, not moving, in mid stroke. Époque stared at her hands as though wondering why she didn't do that earlier. Shippo watched in disbelief. Inu-Yasha couldn't lose. He never lost. Shippo was counting on him to win and save the day, like he always did. 

Shippo trembled as he watched Époque stand up and approach the frozen Inu-Yasha. There was a small smile on her face and her hands moved in an insanely fast pattern. At last, her hands covered in a writhing purple energy, she thrust them out, "Accelerate!" 

Inu-Yasha began to move once again, but his movements were restricted by the purple light. As Shippo watched Inu-Yasha's hair grow he realised with horror that this was the same thing that he jumped into, and by the smile on Époque's face he knew that she wasn't going to stop until Inu-Yasha had died of old age. 

Shippo took a step forward and almost tripped on some ivy. He stared down at it and then looked out over the battle field. It was covered in ivy, but the bodies had distracted him from noticing before. _Ivy..._

Shippo began to formulate a plan. He took a big gulp and gathered his courage. Inu-Yasha's hair was pooled around the ground now and wrinkles were actually starting to appear. Shippo would need to work fast. 

_Poof!_ With a swirling of mist Shippo transformed into his truest of forms, not that of a cute little child with a tail (or an adult with a tail as was the case now) but that of a red fox. 

On the soft pads of his paws he ran for Époque. This was one advantage to being an adult, as a child kitsune his fox form was rather small and very clumsy. He didn't use it very often. But this, this was swift, graceful, powerful, and silent. Époque didn't even notice him until he slammed into her, causing her to stumble and release her hold on Inu-Yasha. 

Using his kitsune magic, or trickery as some labelled it, Shippo used the ivy to bind Époque, wrapping her tight in it. To the others it would look as though it was his fur that bound her so tight. Either way she was bound. 

Inu-Yasha snarled. He raised the Tetsusaiga high. 

"No!" Époque screamed, terror in her voice. 

As the Tetsusaiga swung down Shippo said good-bye to his childhood. At least his friends would be safe. He closed his eyes, and everything stopped. 

When he opened his eyes a couple of seconds later, things were different. Shippo folded his ears back in confusion as he took everything in. Inu-Yasha had just finished his down stroke, only he no longer had the Tetsusaiga in his hands. Rather it was in the hands of a woman who stood a short distance away. 

All the youkai attacking Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were frozen in place. They stared at their opponents in shock, as though not understanding what was happening. 

Inu-Yasha recovered from the shock the quickest and promptly attacked the woman. 

"Sankon Tetsusou!" he yelled as he slashed down with his claws. Unfortunately for him the woman disappeared and he fell flat on his face. A couple of seconds later she reappeared, in exactly the same place.   
{trans; Sankon Tetsusou = Soul Shattering Iron Claw or if you go by the Viz version; Claws of Steel} 

Inu-Yasha untangled himself from all his hair, got to his feet, and attacked again. Once again the woman disappeared. This time thought Inu-Yasha managed to keep his balance. This went on for a few more times until the woman looked impassively at Kagome and asked, "Could you do something about him, please, before I am forced to?"   


Kagome stared at the woman. She could feel the power rolling off her in great waves, power that matched the other half of Époque; the non-youkai half. That, and the fact that she greatly resembled Époque caused her to believe that they were related. But that wasn't the thing that made Kagome stare at her. Rather it was what the woman was wearing; a three piece business suit. She had on stylish glasses and her hair was tied back into a French braid. To top this off she was holding a briefcase in her free hand. She was the epitome of a modern working woman. 

Inu-Yasha made another swipe and the woman disappeared again. When she reappeared she raised an eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome could feel the power mounting, and got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd best stop Inu-Yasha before the woman did something more drastic than just disappearing. 

"Inu-Yasha, sit!" she yelled out. Inu-Yasha promptly slammed into the ground. 

"What'dcha do that for, wench!" he yelled out from the ground. 

"Arigato," the woman smiled at Kagome and took a few steps forward. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miroku and Sango tense. Kirara gave a low, warning growl.   
{trans. arigato = thank you} 

"I assure you, there's no need to worry. I'm just here to pick up a recalcitrant daughter. Époque, dear, whatever have you been doing?" the woman fixed a level glare on the half-youkai still held within Shippo's grasp. 

"Okaa-sama! These two have been meddling in time! They need to be stopped!" Époque protested. 

_Aha, I was right. That woman is Époque's mother!_ Kagome thought triumphantly to herself. 

"Enough, Époque!" the woman said sharply. Époque was immediately silent. The woman looked at Kagome again. "I'm terribly sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Miyoko, a pleasure to meet you." 

"Uh..." Kagome was a little lost at what was going on, but decided just to go with the flow, "I'm Kagome. This is Sango, and Miroku. The one on the ground is Inu-Yasha, and the fox is Shippo... I think." 

"It's nice to finally meet you all. You play an important part in time, you know.... though I really can't say anything more than that," Miyoko smiled. 

"Shippo-san? Would you mind releasing my daughter?" 

The fox stared at Miyoko for a few seconds before consenting. Époque glared at Shippo before joining her mother. She seemed rather subdued. _Of course, _Kagome reflected, _One's parents do tend to have that effect._

Miyoko looked around at the dried blood, carrion animals, and decaying bodies. She tsked, "Well now, this certainly isn't the place for a nice chat." 

Kagome watched in confusion as Miyoko held out her hands. There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly there was no more awful stench, no more blood, and no more dead bodies. Instead the sun was shining on a green clearing, covered in flowers and patches of ivy. 

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around. 

"Same place as before." 

"But-" 

"It's just a different _when, _that's all." 

Everybody stared at her. 

"Good folks, please sit," Miyoko invited, "And I will explain some things." 

Everyone but Inu-Yasha complied. He remained standing and shot Miyoko a wary glare. She smiled in response, "As long as you promise to listen to me before doing anything rash I'll give you your sword back, Inu-Yasha-san." 

"Feh." 

"Good enough." Miyoko handed back the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha took it with a snarl. Kagome shot him a warning glance, one that said behave-or-I'll-tell-you-to-sit. Inu-Yasha fehed again and sat down next to Kagome. 

Miyoko and Époque sat down as well. Miyoko smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle on her suit, then started her explanations, "Now perhaps your wondering what I am. I'm what you would call a kami. Only I don't have power over any of what you would consider the 'normal' elements. Rather I traverse through, and have some manner of control over, time." 

"Which is how you were able to bring us here. Am I right, Miyoko-sama?" Miroku asked. 

"Indeed you are, Miroku-san." 

"Époque's half-youkai... and she's your daughter?" Kagome brought up the crucial point. 

"Indeed she is. Half-breeds, though rare, do occur between the three races; kami, human, and youkai. Why Inu-Yasha here is proof of that, is he not?" 

"This story begins a few years after my own parents had died, leaving me as the reigning time kami. Then, while I was still young and rebellious, I took a bit of a vacation in Paris. There I met Yukio, a youkai who was also supposedly vacationing in Paris. It was a stereotypical Paris romance. I was won over by his sugar tongue. After about a week of his courting we ended up in his hotel room. Époque was conceived that night." 

"Okaa-sama..." Époque whined. Kagome actually found herself sympathizing with her would be attacker. Parents could be so embarrassing sometimes. 

"I found out he was using me because of my powers over time," Miyoko shrugged, "He had some big, diabolical scheme... and so we had to fight. I won the fight, though he escaped. And that's about it." 

"Why was your daughter attacking Kagome?" Sango asked. 

"I have no idea. Époque?" 

"I told you Okaa-sama... they're mucking around in time," Époque moodily explained, "I just wanted to prove to you that I could handle more power." 

"Oi. Well you did just the opposite. Your powers are restricted young lady, and you're grounded to one time." 

"Um..." Kagome interrupted, "What about Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo?" 

"Oh, silly me," Miyoko gave a small laugh, "I almost forgot. Époque fix your mess." 

"Hai..." Époque reluctantly walked over to Inu-Yasha. He growled at her, so she glared at him and moved her hands. The now familiar purple energy gathered, and when it had peaked she voiced, "Reverse." 

And Inu-Yasha was back to his young self. Next she went to Miroku. "Forward." 

Finally it was Shippo's turn. She approached the fox, and he stared at her balefully. As Époque drew up her power, Kagome pondered on why Shippo had never transformed into a fox before. Really it was rather odd if one thought of it. 

"Reverse." 

Everyone watched as the fox got smaller and cuter. _He's so kawaii!!_ Kagome thought to herself. The now tiny fox cub stood up, took a step, and promptly tripped over his own feet.   
{trans. kawaii = cute} 

_Poof!_ With a cloud of swirling mists Shippo was back, and back to normal, with Sango's now too large kimono pooled around him. His face broke into a grin. 

"Now the shards, dear..." 

Époque seemed even more reluctant about this one. With a huge scowl she took the two shards out of her wings and handed them to Kagome. 

"Well, now that everything's settled, we ought to be going." Miyoko told them. There was another blinding flash of light and suddenly they were back on the battle field, with the hoards of youkai. Said youkai were now unfrozen and still bound and determined to cause grievous bodily harm on their persons. 

Everyone who had been smiling suddenly was no longer. Inu-Yasha, who hadn't been smiling before, was now grinning recklessly. He held up the transformed Tetsusaiga. 

"Cutting Wind!" he yelled as he took a broad sweep, slewing the youkai with one pass. 

"Heh..." 

Shippo gave a contented sigh. Life was good. He was perched upon Kagome's shoulder, the whole gang was off to find more Shikon shards. Granted, he was going to miss the graceful power of his adult fox form, but he'd grow into it. 

Yeah... he'd grow into be a powerful kitsune. None were going to dare challenge him, that's how powerful he'd be.... in the future. 

It was great to be young. 

--Owari 

  
Aiya! Don't tell me I'm actually finished!? Sugoi! This fic was a long time in the making. Several months, from start to finish, in fact. But it's done!!!! 

Written by Koneko, June 12, 2000. 

Just to tell you the next chapter isn't really a chapter... it's just my author's notes, so you can take them or leave them. 


End file.
